1. Field
The invention relates to a lighting apparatus to be mounted in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
JP 2012-43656 A lighting apparatus having an aiming mechanism. The aiming mechanism is one making it possible to adjust a mounting angle and/or a mounting position of a lamp unit housed in a housing defining a part of a lamp chamber by manipulating a screw exposed on an outside of the housing. Such an adjustment is performed in order to eliminate deviation from a desired specification, which takes place in each lamp unit during a mounting work.